Series 5 Episode 1
The Street Where Yōkai Dwell is the first episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii, Nurikabe *Jōji Yanami as Ittan-Momen ;Guest *Hirohiko Kakegawa as Suiko *Megumi Urawa as Shiraishi *Mami as Kuroda *Kimiko Saitō as Akai *Aiko Hibi as Aoki Synopsis A boy named Aoki disappears from the bathtub. Shiraishi heard that the only thing left behind were algae-like substances and grows fearful, believing that this was the work of a yōkai, especially after what his group of friends did recently. One of the friends, Kuroda, refuses to believe this. While the two were talking, Akai left to use the restroom, and was later reported missing as well. Kuro, a cat who witnessed Akai's disappearance, reports the incident to Neko-Musume. She believes that a yōkai has appeared and immediately heads to GeGeGe no Kitarō to inform him, who lives at the end of Yōkai Yokochō. Meanwhile, Shiraishi walks home from school, where he is attacked by something. Kitarō arrives and uses his Hair Needles to save the boy, but is dragged into the gutter in his place. Kitarō escapes by using his one million volt Internal Electricity and asks Shiraishi about the cause of these incidents. The truth is, along with Kuroda and the others, they destroyed a monument that stood at Ikebe which resurrected a yōkai. When the group went to the pond to investigate, Medama-Oyaji identifies the yōkai as Suiko. Kitarō realizes that Shiraishi may not be the only one targeted, but it was too late. At that same time, Kuroda was taken away as well. At Kitarō's request, Neko-Musume takes Shiraishi to Yōkai Yokochō in order to get Sunakake-Babaa's special water absorption sand mixed with dragon's breath. That night, using Shiraishi as bait, they carry out a strategy to lure Suiko to the school's pool. Nurikabe, Ittan-Momen, Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii and Neko-Musume work together to keep Suiko away from the water, which is its source of power. They succeed, and are able to neutralize it with Sunakake-Babaa's special sand. However, just as Medama-Oyaji attempted to place a seal on Suiko, it began to rain, and Suiko's power was recovered. It begins to go on a rampage, counterattacking Kitarō and the others. Suiko falls into the school building after the floor collapses, however, Kitarō is caught. He prevents the rain from reaching Suiko by blocking the ceiling with his Spirit Hair Chanchanko, and jumps into its body through the mouth. He uses an Internal Electricity to generate heat, which is made possible through Sunakake-Babaa's special sand that has been mixed with dragon's breath. As the heat grows more intense, the moisture evaporates and Suiko's power is lost once more. Medama-Oyaji is finally able to seal Suiko away, and the three boys that were abducted appear. Kuroda claims that his actions were just horseplay, but Shiraishi gets angered and says they must take responsibility. Kitarō agrees, adding that they were simply fortunate this time around, and tells them how horrifying yōkai can truly be. Shiraishi, Kuroda, and the others restore the broken monument and properly clean it. Satisfied by this, Kitarō walks off with Medama-Oyaji. Characters in order of appearance #Shiraishi #Akai #Kuroda #Kuro #Neko-Musume #Nezumi-Otoko #Bake-Garasu #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Tsurube-Bi #Suiko #Ittan-Momen #Azuki-Arai #Nupperabō #Hitotsume-Nyūdō #Futatsume-Nyūdō #Mitsume-Nyūdō #Abura-Sumashi #Kijimuna #Kawausos #Sunakake-Babaa #Konaki-Jijii #Kasa-Bake #Nurikabe }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes